Drama Falls
by alegenesis2411
Summary: Los amigos Trent y Alexandra sesolveran misterios grandes en gravity falls


(El Episodio comienza con unas personas teniendo un campamento normal en Gravity Falls)  
 **Voz de** __ _ **Alexandra**_ **:** (suspira) Vacaciones.  
 **Hank:** Oye, ¿le pones queso cariño?  
 **Mujer del campamento:** ¡Claro Hank!  
 **Voz de Alexandra** :Una época de juegos, recreación y descanso... ¡Salvo que seas yo!  
(Aparecen Alexandra y _Trent_ gritando en un carrito de golf rompiendo el anuncio de Gravity Falls)  
(Trent y Alexandra gritan y caen mientras Alexandra sigue manejando)  
 **Trent:** Se está acercando!  
(Trent y Alexandra gritan y vuelven a caer)  
 **Voz de Alexandra** **:** Mi nombre es Alexandra y la chico a punto de vomitar es mi amigo Trent. Tal vez se pregunten que hacemos en un carro de Golf, huyendo de la criatura más horrorosa.  
(La criatura lanza un árbol hacia Alexandra y Trent, pasa sobre ellos pero cae en frente)  
 **Trent:** __¡Aaah! ¡Cuidado! (Señala al árbol)  
 **Alexandra y Trent:** ¡Aaaah! (Esquivan el árbol) (Se congela la imagen)  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** Pero tranquilos, hay una razón lógica para todo esto.

( _ **Canción de Apertura**_ **)**

(Se muestra la imagen anterior congelada)  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** ¡Rebobinemos!.Todo comenzó cuando nuestros padres decidieron que necesitábamos aire fresco, nos enviaron al norte.(Se ve el mapa de Oregón)A un pueblo perdido llamado Gravity Falls, Oregón. A la cabaña que mi tío abuelo tiene en el bosque.  
(Se ve la Cabaña del Misterio y cambia de escena a Mabel pegando algún póster en el cuarto)  
 **Trent:** ¡Este altillo es asombroso! ¡Mira las astillas que me clave!  
 **Alexandra:** __Y... Hay una cabra en mi cama  
 **Trent:** (Acercándose a _Gompers la Cabra_ )¡Hola, amigo!(Gompers mastica el polo de Trent)Uh... Si, puedes seguir comiendo mi polo!  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** Mi amigo suele verle el lado positivo a las cosas  
(Cambia de escena a Mabel rodando en el césped)  
 **Trent:** ¡Cespeeeed!  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** (Un pájaro le picotea la cabeza)Pero a mí me costó acostumbrarme al nuevo entorno. (Aparece Chris con mascara y asusta a Alexandra)  
 _ **Chris**_ **:** ¡Buuu!  
 **Alexandra:** ¡Aaaah!  
 **Stan:** ¡Ajajajajaj!  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** Y aquí aparece nuestro tío Chris... Este sujeto.  
 **Chris:** (Risa) (Tos)Valió la pena.  
(Cambia de escena a Stan mostrando la Cabaña del Misterio a los visitantes)  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** Mi tío transformo su casa en una Trampa Turística llamada La Cabaña del Misterio. El verdadero misterio es porque la gente viene.  
 **Stan:** Damas y caballeros, les presento a Pie Grande!  
 **Turistas:** (Aplauden)Wow, ¡Es increíble!, ¡Sí!  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** __Adivinen quienes deben trabajar ahí  
 **Alexandra:** Ah...  
 **Trent:** (Mirando el ojo gigante y acercándose a él)Aaaah...  
 **Stan:** __(Le pega a Mabel en la mano)¡No toquen la mercancía!  
(Cambia de escena a _Leonard_ quien va hacía la Cabaña del Misterio)  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** Parecía que iba a ser la misma y aburrida rutina todo el verano, hasta que un día fatal...  
 **Mabel:** Está mirándola... ¡Está mirándola!  
 **Niña Turista:** (Leyendo la carta de Trent)Eh "¿Te gustó? Sí - Sin Duda - desde luego (mira alrededor de la cabaña)  
 **Mabel:** __¡Yo la escribí!  
 **Alexandra:** Trent, sé que estás en plena locura busca-novia pero creo que estas exagerando la parte de la locura... (Limpia los frascos de ojos)  
 **Trent:** ¡¿Qué?!(Hace sonidos con su lengua)¡Vamos, Alexandra! Este es el primer verano lejos de casa. Es mi oportunidad de vivir un romance de película.  
 **Alexandra:** Si, pero ¿debes coquetear con todos los chicos que vez?  
(Cambia de escena a Trent coqueteando con una chica)  
 **Trent:** __Mi nombre es Trent, pero llámame "Chico de mis Sueños".(La chica la mira raro)¡Es un chiste!(Lo empuja contra el suelo y se ríe)  
(Cambia de escena a Trent coqueteando con otra chica con una tortuga)  
 **Trent:** ¿Te gustan las tortugas? ¡Yo también las amo! ¿No percibes una conexión?  
(Cambia de escena a Trent coqueteando con una vendedora)  
 **Vendedora de Colchones:** ¡Venid ya! ¡Venid todos! ¡Al reino del ahorro del princesa del colchón!  
 **Trent:** (Aparece a través de los globos)¡Llevarme contigo! (El Vendedora grita)  
(Cambia de escena de nuevo a Alexandra y Trent hablando)  
 **Trent:** Búrlate todo lo que quieras amiga pero presiento que será un buen verano! No me sorprendería que el hombre de mis sueños cruzara esa puerta... Ahora. (Señala con el pulgar)  
(Chris entra por la puerta que señalo Trent)  
 **Chris:** __(Eructa)Agh(Eructa más fuerte)Oh, eso me dolió.  
 **Trent:** __(Asqueada)Oooh, Vaya... (Alexandra se ríe)  
 **Chris:** Bueno, bueno, escúchenme con atención, alguien debe poner estos carteles en las zonas feas del bosque.  
 **Alexandra y Trent:** __¡Yo No!  
 **Leonard:** __Ah, ¡No ni yo!  
 **Chris:** __Nadie te lo pidió Leonard.  
 **Leonard:** __Lo sé, y estoy feliz por eso(Come un chocolate)  
 **Chris:** Gwen, quiero que que pongas este cartel.  
 _ **Gwen**_ **:** __Lo haría... pero... No lo... Alcanzo... Ah. (Sigue leyendo una revista)  
 **Chris:** __¡Despediría a todos si pudiera! De acuerdo, probemos con **De tin, marin de do**... ¡Tú!(Señalando a Alexandra) / **Alexandra:** Ahh, ¡¿Qué?! Tío Chris, cada vez que estoy en ese bosque siento que me vigilan.  
 **Chris:** __(Estresado)No otra vez.  
 **Alexandra:** __En serio algo extraño sucede en este pueblo, como hoy los mosquitos me escribieron "Cuidado"(Le muestra la cicatriz a Stan).  
 **Chris:** (Mira la cicatriz)Ahí dice "Cuidabo". Oye lo de los "moscos" del bosque es solo una leyenda inventada por sujetos como yo, para venderle a sujetos como el.  
 **Turista:** __(Viendo un muñeco con cabeza movible de Chris)Jajajaj.  
 **Chris:** __¡Ya deja de ser tan paranoico!(Le lanza los carteles a Alexandra)  
(Cambia de escena a Alexandra poniendo los carteles en el bosque)  
 **Alexandra:** Ah, tío Chris, nadie cree nada de lo que digo.  
(Alexandra le pega un clavo en un árbol y suena como metal)  
¿Ah?(Toca el árbol, lo abre y hay un radió dentro, jala una pequeña palanca de este y se abre un agujero en el suelo)¡¿Que rayos?!  
(Mira que hay un libro en el agujero lo saca, lo limpia ve que tiene una mano con 6 dedos con un número 3) (Lo empieza a leer)  
 **Alexandra:** (leyendo el libro) "Parece mentira que ya hayan pasado seis años desde que empecé a estudiar los extraños y maravillosos secretos de Gravity Falls, Oregón"(Mira algunas páginas)... ¿Qué es todo esto? (Cambia de página) "Por desgracia mis sospechas se confirmaron... Debo ocultar este libro antes de que él lo encuentre, recuerda, en Gravity Falls no hay nadie en quien confiar"...Nadie en quien confiar...?  
 **Trent:** (Aparece tras el tronco) ¡HOLAA!  
 **Alexandra:** ¡Aaaah!  
(Cierra el libro)  
 **Trent:** ¿Que lees, Cerebrita?  
 **Alexandra:** Aaaahhg... ¡Nada!  
 **Trent:** (Imitando a Alexandra)"Ah, ah, nada" (Risa)¿Qué?, ¿en serio no vas a mostrarme?  
 **Alexandra:** Ahh... Vamos a un lugar privado.  
(Cambia de escena a La Cabaña del Misterio)  
 **Alexandra:** __¡Es fantástico!, el Tío Chris dijo que yo era paranoico, pero según este libro Gravity Falls tiene un lado Oculto!  
 **Trent:** ¡Wow! (Asombrado empuja a Alexandra) ¡No me digas!  
 **Alexandra:** Oye esto, después de cierto punto las paginas se detienen, y quien lo escribía desapareció misteriosamente.  
(Tocan el timbre)  
 **Alexandra:** __¿Quién será?  
 **Mabel:** __Pueees, te vas a desmayar (Empuja una lata con su dedo) Bop, así... ¡Este chico tiene una cita! ¡Wu, wuu! Jajaj.  
 **Alexandra:** A ver si entendí, ¿en la media hora en que me fui lograste conseguir novia?  
 **Trent:** ¿Que puedo decir? Creo que soy (Moviendo los brazos) ¡Irresistibles! (y Alexandra se pone triste)  
(Tocan de nuevo el Timbre)  
 **Mabel:** __¡Oh! ¡Ya voy! (Va corriendo a abrir)  
 **Alexandra:** (Se sienta en el sofá triste y empieza a leer el Libro 3)  
(Chris entra a la habitación)  
 **Chris:** __(Bebiendo soda) ¿Que estás leyendo?  
 **Alexandra:** (Nervioso) ¡Oh!, Ah, (Agarra la revista de al lado) Una Revista... Eh... (Lee la revista) ¿Cadenas de oro para hombres mayores?  
 **Chris:** Es un buen numero.  
(Trent entra a la habitación con su nueva novia)  
 **Trent:** ¡Eeey, amigos!... ¡Díganle Hola a mi nueva novia!  
 **"Chica":** ¿Qué tal?  
 **Alexandra:** Hola...  
 **Stan:** ¿Cómo estás?  
 **Mabel:** ¡Nos conocimos en el cementerio, es muy profundoo! (Sobando su brazo) ¡Uh! ¡Vaya músculos!... (Nerviosa) Que... Gran sorpresa!  
 **Alexandra:** Oye... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
 **"Chica":** __Emm, Normal...Mente!  
 **Trent:** (Feliz) Se llama Noral.  
 **Alexandra:** ¿Estas sangrando... Noral?  
 **"Noral":** (Nervioso) Es... Jalea!  
 **Trent:** ¡Ah! (Le da un golpe a "Noral") ¡Jalea, la amo! ¡Miren esto!  
 **"Noral":** Oye... Paseamos de la mano o... Algo... así ¿Quieres?  
 **Trent:** ¡Oh! (Risa) No puede ser (Risa) (A Chris y Alexandra) ¡No vuelvo pronto!  
(Mabel sale corriendo y "Noral" va tras ella chocándose con todo)  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** __¡Había algo en Noral que no me gustaba!... Y decidí consultar con el Diario.  
Alexandra: (En su habitación) "Famosos por su piel pálida y malas actitudes esta criaturas son confundidas con... ¡Adolescentes!, Cuidado con Gravity Falls y sus Viles..."  
 **"Noral":** (Imaginación de Alexandra) ¿Qué tal?  
 **Alexandra:** ¡ZOMBIEEEEES!  
(Cambia de Escena a Chris en el baño)  
 **Stan:** __¿Alguien dijo "Crombi"? ¿Qué es eso "Crombi"?, no es nada... Estas demente.  
(Vuelve a cambiar de escena a Alexandra)  
 **Alexandra:** (Se para y ve por la ventana y ve que "Noral" acercándose a Mabel con sonidos de Zombie)  
 **Trent:** ¡Me gustas mucho!  
 **Alexandra:** __¡NOOOO, TRENT! !NO, NOO, TRENT, CUIDADO! !AGH!  
 **"Noral":** (Pone sus brazos en los hombros de Trent) Agh! (Le pone un collar de flores) ¡Agh!... ¿Agh?  
 **Trent:** Oh, ¡Margaritas!... ¡Ay, eres tan tiernaaa!  
 **Alexandra:** Mi amigo está saliendo con un Zombie, ¡¿o yo me volví loco?!  
 **Leonard:** Es un dilema sin duda.  
(Alexandra se sorprende)  
 **Leonard:** No pude evitar ver que estás hablando solo en este cuarto vacío.  
 **Alexandra:** Leonard, tu viste al novio de Trent, ¡Tiene que ser un Zombie! ¿Cierto?  
 **Leonard:** __¿Cuantos cerebros lo viste comer?  
 **Alexandra:** (Decepcionado) Ninguno.  
 **Leonard:** Oye, yo creo en ti, siempre veo cosas extrañas aquí, hasta creo que el cartero es un Hombre Lobo.  
(Se muestra el recuerdo de Leonard)  
(Pasa el cartero frente de la banca donde Leonard está comiendo, Leonard lo mira sospechoso y se corre a él y a su almuerzo un poco más a la derecha)  
(Cambia la escena con Leonard y Alexandra)  
 **Leonard:** __Pero debes tener evidencia, de lo contrario el pueblo pensara que eres todo un lunático.  
 **Alexandra:** Como siempre, Leonard... Tienes razón.  
 **Leonard:** Mi sabiduría es una bendición... y una condena.  
 **Chris:** Desde abajo ¡Leonard, los baños portátiles se taparon otra vez!  
 **Leonard:** Me necesitan en otro lugar (Se va)  
 **Voz de Alexandra:** Mi amigo podía estar en problemas, era hora de buscar evidencia!  
(Se ve a "Noral" y a Trent jugando Frisby, cuando van a un restaurante y al cementerio donde "Noral" se cae y sale, mientras Alexandra los seguía y grababa)  
 **Alexandra:** Ya vi suficiente.  
(Cambia de escena a Trent peinándose en su habitación cuando entra Alexandra)  
 **Alexandra:** __Trent, debemos hablar sobre Noral.  
 **Mabel:** __¿No es el mejor? ¡Aquí tengo la marca de un beso que me dio! (Le muestra la marca a Alexandra)  
 **Alexandra:** ¡AH!  
 **Trent:** __Jajaj Crédula... Fue solo un accidente con la barredora de hojas.  
(Se ve a Trent poniendo una foto de "Noral" disfrazado en la barredora)  
 **Trent:** __¡Practica de besos! (Estira su boca y la barredora se pega a él) (Con la barredora en la boca) ¡Aaah, no puedo hablar!  
(Cambia de escena a Alexandra y Trent hablando de nuevo)  
 **Alexandra:** No Trent, escucha, Noral no es lo que parece! (Le muestra el libro a Trent)  
 **Trent:** ¡Ah! ¿Crees que pueda ser un Vampiresa?... ¡Seria asombroso!  
 **Alexandra:** Piensa otra vez, amigo... ¡SHABAM! (Le muestra la página de los Gnomos)  
 **Trent:** ¡AHH!  
 **Alexandra:** __Oh, no espera...¡SHABAM! (Le muestra la página del Zombie)  
 **Trent:** __¿Zombie? ¡No es gracioso Alexandra!  
 **Alexandra:** No es un chiste, todo cierra... El sangrado, su caminar, ¡Jamás parpadea! ¿No notaste eso?  
 **Trent:** Tal vez parpadea cuando tú parpadeas.  
 **Alexandra:** Trent, olvidas lo que decía el libro de Gravity Falls "¡No confíes en nadie!"  
 **Trent:** Y qué hay de mi ¿eh?, ¿por qué no confías en mí? (Se pone los pendientes) Bip, bop.  
 **Alexandra:** Trent, (Sacudiéndola) ¡Te comerá el cerebroo!  
 **Trent:** (Enojado) Alexandra, escúchame, Noral y yo tendremos una cita a las cinco (Sacándolo de la habitación) Y voy a estar adorable y el será un princesa!  
 **Alexandra:** _(A punto de llorar)_ Pe, pe, pe, pero...  
 **Trent:** __(Enojado y azotándole la puerta a Alexandra) Y no voy a dejar que lo arruines ¡Con tus locas conspiracioneeees!  
(Alexandra sentada afuera de la habitación triste)  
 **Alexandra:** Aaah... ¿Y ahora qué hago? (Secado sus lágrimas)  
(Se enfocan las 5:00 en el reloj del Búho)  
(Suena el timbre)  
 **Trent:** __¡Ya voy! (Bajando las escaleras)  
(Trent abre la puerta y "Noral" está afuera)  
 **Trent:** __Hola, Noral... ¿Cómo me veo? (Mostrando su polo)  
 **"Noral":** __Radiante...  
 **Trent:** __(Risa) Siempre sabes que decir.  
 **Alexandra:** __Leonard tenía razón (Viendo los vídeos de Mabel y Norman) no tengo evidencia real, tal vez si sea un poco paranoico a veces y... (Ve una escena en la que a Norman se le cae la mano) Espera, ¿¡Que!? (Repite la escena) ¡Aaaah! (Se cae con el sillón) ¡Tenía razón! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tío Chris! ¡Tío Chris! ¡TÍO CHRIIIIISS!  
(Alexandra sale y afuera esta Chris hablándole a varios Turistas)  
 **Chris:** __(Hablándole a los Turistas) Y aquí está la roca que parece una cara de roca, una roca que parece una cara.  
 **Turista:** ¿Que parece una roca?  
 **Stan:** No, parece una cara  
 **Turista:** ¿Es una roca?  
 **Chris:** __(Enojado) ¡Es una roca que parece una cara!  
 **Alexandra:** __(Agitado) ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí! ¡Tío Chris!  
 **Chris:** __¡Por quinta vez, no es una cara real!  
(Enfocan a Alexandra gruñendo)  
(Cambia de escena a Trent y Noral caminado por el bosque)  
 **Trent:** __Ah, al fin estamos solos.  
 **"Noral":** __Si... solos  
(Cambia de escena a Alexandra entre los Turistas)  
 **Alexandra:** __¡Chris! ¡Chriiis!  
(Llega Wendy en el carrito de golf)  
 **Alexandra:** __¡Gwen! (Va hacia ella) ¡Gwen! ¡Gwen! ¡Necesito el carrito de golf para salvar a mi hermana de un zombie!  
 **Gwen:** __(Sonríe y le da las llaves a Alexandra y dice con tono sarcástico) No arrolles peatones.  
(Alexandra se monta en el carrito de golf y arranca cuando se topa con Leonard)  
 **Leonard:** __Amiga soy yo, Leonard (Le da a Alexandra una pala) Es para los zombies. **Alexandra:** __Gracias  
 **Leonard:** __Y esto es por si vez una piñata (Le da un bate de baseball)  
 **Alexandra:** Ahh... ¿Gracias? (Se va en el carro de golf)  
 **Leonard:** __¡Mejor prevenir que curar!  
(Cambia de escena a Trent y Noral en el bosque)  
 **"Noral":** __Ah... Trent, ahora que llegamos a conocernos hay... (Suspiro) algo que debo decirte.  
 **Trent:** Ah, Noral, puedes decirme lo que quieras, (en su mente: Di que eres vampiresa, di que eres vampiresa)  
 **"Noral"** : Bien pero, no te asustes de acuerdo?, mantén la mente abierta, no es malo. (Se baja la cremallera de la casaca y deja ver que en realidad es un grupo de gnomos controlando todo el cuerpo), ¿es extraño, demasiado extraño, quieres sentarte? Ah de acuerdo, te lo explicaré, somos gnomos, ¿aunque eso es algo obvio no?  
 **Mabel:** __Ahh (confundida)  
 **Gnomo:** Yo soy Josefina, y ellos son: Carla, Sandra, Lourdes y... (Dirigido al último gnomo) Ah lo siento, siempre olvido tu nombre.  
 **Shmebulock:** Shmebulock! (dirigido a Josefina)  
 **Josefina:** (chasquea los dedos) Shmebulock SI! En fin, te lo resumo, los gnomos estamos buscando un nuevo rey, ¿ciertas chicas?  
 **El resto de los gnomos** : Rey, rey, rey  
 **Josefina** : ¿Entonces qué dices? (golpea un poco con su pierna izquierda a un gnomo, a modo de señal, indicándole que arrodillen al cuerpo, de tal forma que esté en la clásica posición para pedir matrimonio, y mostrando un anillo), te nos unes en sagrado matrignomo, matri, matrimonio, ah, no puedo hablar hoy.  
 **Trent** : Oigan, lo siento chicas, son muy tiernas, pero soy un chico y ustedes gnomos, y eso sería GUUUAAA! (suspiro)  
Josefina: Entendemos, jamás te olvidaremos Trent... Porque vamos a raptarte  
 **Trent:** Que?! (Le atacan los gnomos) Augh!  
(Cambio de escena a Alexandra)  
 **Alexandra:** Descuida Trent, te salvare de ese zombie  
 **Trent** : Resiste  
 **Josefina** : Cuanto más te resistas, más incómodo será esto para todos. Solo, sujétale el brazo Sandra  
 **Trent** : Suéltenme (golpeando a los gnomos)  
 **Gnomo** : (Vomita un arcoíris)  
 **Alexandra** : ¿Que rayos está sucediendo aquí?  
 **Gnomo** : (Le gruñe a Alexandra)  
 **Trent** : Noral, resulto ser una pila de gnomos, y son odiosos (Un gnomo le jala el pelo) Ayy! Mi pelo, mi pelo  
 **Alexandra** : ¡Ay!, me equivoque (Saca y lee el libro) Gnomos, hombres pequeños del pueblo de Gravity Falls... Debilidad, desconocida  
 **Trent** : ¡Aggh!, vamos  
 **Alexandra** : Ey, suelten a mi amigo  
 **Josefina** : Ey, hola! Escucha todo esto es un malentendido, veras tu hermana no corre peligro. Solo se casará con mil gnomos y se convertirá en nuestra reina para toda la eternidad. ¿No es cierto cariño?  
 **Trent** : Son todos insoportables (Un gnomo le tapa la boca) MMMMMM...  
 **Alexandra** : Devuélvanlo ahora, o verán...  
 **Josefina** : Piensa detenernos amigo, no tienes idea de lo que somos capaces. Los gnomos somos una poderosa raza. No te atrevas a jugar con... (Alexandra usa la pala y lanza a Jeff lejos)  
(Alexandra rompe las hiletas, escapó con Trent y les pegó a los gnomos)  
 **Jeff** : Escapa con nuestra reina  
 **Alexandra** : (Diciéndole a Trent para estar a salvo) Abróchalo  
 **Josefina** : Te metiste con las criaturas equivocadas, gnomos del bosque vamos, reúnanse.  
(Los gnomos se unen y forman un gnomo del tamaño de un gigante)  
 **Trent** : De prisa, pueden alcanzarnos  
 **Alexandra** : Yo no me preocuparía, viste esas piernas son diminutos. (Alexandra frena y mira el monstruo-gnomo)  
 **Josefina** : De acuerdo, trabajo en equipo. ¡Como lo practicamos!  
(Alexandra y Trent escapan antes de ser golpeados)  
 **Trent** : Está más cerca  
(Empiezan una persecución  
 **Trent** : (Grita) AHHHH! (Golpea un gnomo)  
 **Alexandra** : (Toma a Shmebulock como bocina, y lo lanza)  
 **Shmebulock** : ¡Shmebulock!  
 **Gnomo** : (Se tira a Alexandra y le rajuña la cara)  
 **Trent** : Yo te salvo Alexandra (golpea al gnomo, y se lanza con la gorra de Alexandra)  
 **Gnomos** : (Lanzan un árbol, y Trent con Alexandra lo esquivan, finalmente llegan a _La Cabaña Del Misterio_ )  
 **Alexandra** : Ahhhh! ¿Dónde está el Tío Chris?  
 **Josefina** : Trent, se nuestra esposo o haremos una locura  
 **Alexandra** : Tiene que haber una salida  
 **Trent** : ¡Debo hacerlo!  
 **Alexandra** : Trent, no lo hagas. ¿Estás loco?  
 **Mabel** : ¡Confía en mí!  
 **Alexandra** : ¿Qué?  
 **Trent** : ¡Alexandra, por una vez confía en mí!  
(Alexandra se aleja)  
 **Trent** : Muy bien, Jeff... seré tu esposa  
 **Josefina** : ¡Súper! ¡Ayúdame a bajar Lourdes! ¡Pie derecho! ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Cuidado con tus dedos, Eva! (Le muestra el anillo Trent, Trent se prueba el anillo y dice:) Badabin, badaban, ahora volvamos todos al bosque cariño.  
 **Mabel** : ¡Bueno, ya puedes besar a la novia!  
 **Josefina** : Pues, no me cuesta hacerlo  
(Cuando iban a darse el beso, Trent usa el sopla hojas)  
 **Josefina y los gnomos** : ¡Ey! Un momento Aggh ¿Que sucede?  
 **Trent** : Esto es por mentirme (Coloca el sopla hojas en máximo) Esto es por ilusionarme  
 **Josefina** : Mi cara  
 **Trent** : Y esto por meterte con mi amiga (Le dice a Alexandra con el objetivo de soltar a Jeff contra los gnomos y lanzarlos) ¿Me haces el honor?  
 **Alexandra** : A las 3  
 **Trent con Alexandra** : 1, 2, 3... (Lanzan a Josefina, y los gnomos caen jurando venganza)  
 **Josefina** : ¡Voy a vengarme por esto!  
 **Gnomos** : Se me canso el brazo  
 **Alexandra** : ¿Alguien más quiere aire? Dice con el sopla hojas junto a Mabel)  
 **Trent** : ¿Ey, Alexandra? ¿Yo? Perdóname por ignorar tu consejo. Ahora veo que solo me protegías  
 **Alexandra** : Ahh, ¡no seas así, acabas de salvarnos la vida!  
 **Trent** : Es que estoy mal, porque mi primer novio fue una pila de gnomos  
 **Alexandra** : Trent, mírale el lado positivo, tal vez el próximo sea un vampiresa  
 **Trent** : Tratas de animarme  
 **Alexandra** : ¿Un penoso abrazo de amistad?  
 **Trent** : ¡Un penoso abrazo!  
 **Alexandra con Trent** : Palmada  
(Los chicos entran en la cabaña)  
 **Chris** : ¿Y los atropello algo? Jajajaja... Emm, hey. ¿Les cuento algo? Por accidente, compré mercancía de más. Entonces no quieren tomar algo de la tienda. Ya saben cómo regalo!  
 **Trent** : ¡Enserio!  
 **Alexandra** : ¿Cuál es la trampa?  
 **Chris** : La trampa es que lo hagan antes de que cambie de opinión  
(Los chicos escogen cosas)  
 **Alexandra** : (Se lleva un gorro) Así no me despeino  
 **Mabel** : Y yo me voy a llevar... UN GARFIO VOLADOR, sí!  
 **Chris** : No me preferirías una muñeca o algo así.  
 **Trent** : Un garfio volador, ¡¿cómo gustes?!  
 **Voz de Alexandra** : Este diario dice que no hay nadie en Gravity Falls en quien confiar, pero cuando peleas contra 100 gnomos codo a codo con una persona, te darás cuenta que nunca te va dar las espaldas  
 **Alexandra** : Hey, Trent ¿Apagas la luz?  
 **Trent** : Yo me encargó (Rompe un vidrio) ¡Funcionó! Jajaja Amo mi garfio  
 **Voz de Alexandra** : Mi tío dijo que no hay extraño en este pueblo. ¿Pero quién sabe qué otros secretos esperan ser revelados?

(Después se ve a Chris entrar en una guarida detrás de la máquina de dulces)  
(Como créditos se ve un gnomo vomitando)


End file.
